


Give me a strike!

by jenoarii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, chenle and jisung playing bowling badly, chensung are best friends, i miss chensung okay this is for indulgence, you can see markhyuck and norenmin if you squint lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoarii/pseuds/jenoarii
Summary: "Make your shot then, you self-acclaimed bowling legend." He snarls at his crush out of panic, mentally slapping himself repeatedly.It's a good thing that Chenle didn't took it as an insult. Instead, he lets out a chuckle and made his way towards the ball rack, grabbing the pink ball that matches his sweater."Watch and learn, Park."or chensung au where they both lied at being good at bowling
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Give me a strike!

**Author's Note:**

> second fic (oneshot) in and its a chensung/chenji one!!! ive been getting a lot of love from my previous fic so why not continue right??? 
> 
> this is inpired by that jaemchensung video where they were dancing in a bowling alley and that comment in tiktok lol

"Let's get this bread." Jaemin cackles as he headlocks both Jisung and Chenle towards the entrance of the bowling alley.

The Dreamies (Mark insist on calling them that) made plans on going the bowling center over the weekend after their exams. He can vaguely remember how they planned it out: they'll meet at exactly twelve thirty in the afternoon at Mark's house then Mark will drive them to the bowling alley. After bowling, they'll eat at their favorite burger joint and possibly, go to an arcade afterwards. But it's not Dreamies of they didn't bail the last minute. 

Mark says he has college applications and essays to finish. Renjun says he has errands to do for his mother and Donghyuck didn't want to go now that Mark bailed. 

So that leaves them to four: him, Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle.

Jeno wasn't with them yet but he asked them to go ahead and he'll catch up. Which is fine because Chenle was the one who planned it all week, bragging about how good he is at bowling. Who is he to say no to Chenle? Anything for his beloved best friend.

Plus, it's an advantage for Jisung because: one, it's like a semi-date with Chenle, if he ignores being with Jeno and Jaemin, two, he gets to witness how good Chenle is in bowling, and three, how the bowling alley shoes coincidentally match Chenle's outfit, which is entirely adorable.

After paying their tickets, they made their way towards the alley marked with a big white eight and settled down on the couch, waiting for their names to show up on the screen above them.

Jaemin, who embarrassingly and exaggeratly warmed up in a corner, was about to make his shot when his phone rings nosily on the table.

"Oh, who could that be?" Jaemin sets the marble pink bowling ball back on the ball rack before giddily answering his phone.

"Hey Jen!" He smiles widely at the thought of one of his boyfriends calling. He cheerfully flops down beside Jisung with his phone on his ear.

"What?!" Jaemin exclaims, startling both Jisung and Chenle. He began to take off his rented shoes and frantically collecting his own shoes, "Where's Renjun? Okay, stay where you are. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Jaemin ends the call and shoves his phone back on his back pocket and began lacing his shoelaces hurriedly.

"Jeno can't make it today. He caught cold and has a fever, maybe a flu. I don't know but I'll go there and take care of him." he explains to the both of them as he shoves his wallet and phone into his bag.

"Oh." Chenle tried to mask his slight disappointment with his concern for their friend, which went unnoticed by Jaemin but not to Jisung who's eyeing him warily, "Shall we go with you?"

"No, stay here. I'll go since I'm closer to Jeno's house right now and Renjun can't go after forty minutes. It's literally just boyfriend duties," Jaemin grabs his bucket hat on the couch, beside Chenle, "Just enjoy. We know how much you've been wanting to go bowling. And we already paid let's not make it go to waste."

Chenle was starting to feel guilty about how he'll go out and have fun while one of his friends was sick. He was about to protest when the older shushed him.

"It's fine, don't feel bad about enjoying. It's not your fault he's sick." Jaemin assures him as he pats his head affectionately, "Plus, Jeno will get mad if you chose to take care of him. You know how his mind works when it come to you two."

"Okay," Chenle sighs, "Update us on his condition later. We'll visit after."

"Take you time," Jaemin dismissed him as he walks away before shouting, "Have fun you two!"

Jisung can see that Jaemin gave him a sneaky knowing wink, wiggling his eyebrows before opening the door hurriedly. He probably thought that this was a coincidental chance to have so alone time with his crush.

"Well, there goes everyone," Chenle says as he stands up, reaching for his wallet in his pocket, "I'm going to get a drink first. Do you want anything?"

"A coke will be enough." Jisung shyly replies.

 _Fuck_ , when did he get so shy? That's just Chenle, his best friend, with him on a platonic hang out that was supposed to be with the others. _Curse Jaemin, he got into my head._

"Got it," Chenle took out his credit card, tossing it in the air and catching it with ease, "Be back in a minute."

Jisung can feel his phone vibrate frantically from his back pocket. He watches as Chenle turns his back before opening his groupchat with his other friends, the one without Chenle.

_**Operation chensung: 60% in progress** _

**Min in norenmin (1:38 PM)**   
_for everyone's info_   
_jen n i bailed on the bowling plan_   
_bc jen is sick_   
_therefore ill take care of him_   
_so enjoy ji ;)_

**markles (1:38 PM)**   
_danggg_   
_how did all of our plans coincidentally fall like this_

**hyuck god (1:38 PM)**   
_omg_   
_im so glad i ditched_   
_get it jisung_

**renjun is BUSY (1:39 PM)**   
_istg jisung of you dont make ur move_   
_ill personally move you to chenle_   
_then slam u on the floor_   
_nana im about to get out of the store_   
_omw in 30 mins_

**hyuck god (1:39 PM)**   
_renjun tf_

**Min in norenmin** **(1:39 PM)**  
 _:oooo_

**Jisung (1:39 PM)**   
_u all planned this_

**jeno loves bongshik (1:40 PM)**   
_pretty sure i didnt plan on getting sick_   
_but im lowkey glad lol_

**renjun is BUSY (1:40 PM)**   
_jeno get off ur phone tf_

**Min in norenmin** **(1:40 PM)**  
 _^^_  
 _im a block away btw_

**markles (1:40 PM)**   
_just enjoy jisung_   
_update us later_

  
Jisung turns his phone off as Chenle returns with two big cups of coke and a big bucket of fries.

"What? I want a snack." Chenle pouts.

Jisung was fast enough to help him getting the food down on the table before everything spills as the older boy was struggling.

"Come on," Chenle rolls up the sleeves of his sweater to his elbows, "Let's start."

Jisung felt his throat dry up. _Fuck, that was attractive._ He aggressively grabs his drink and gulps it down in three gulps before wincing at the stinging feeling of the soda at the back of his throat.

"Make your shot then, you self-acclaimed bowling legend." He snarls at his crush out of panic, mentally slapping himself repeatedly. _This is why he doesn't like you, you stupid lanky nerd._

It's a good thing that Chenle didn't took it as an insult. Instead, he lets out a chuckle and made his way towards the ball rack, grabbing the pink ball that matches his sweater.

"Watch and learn, Park."

Well, this isn't what Jisung thought what would happen.

Ten minutes ago they were at each others neck. Spitting out insults and mocking each other to their hearts content. Now, they're on the floor laughing their asses of as they struggled to catch their breaths. People were beginning to give them weird looks but they ignored them.

 _They both fucking lied about being good at bowling_.

It was Chenle who gets to throw first. He slowly made his way to the alley, every step is full of determination and confidence. Even the way he picks up and holds the ball was perfect. As if he goes bowling daily. 

Jisung thought that maybe Chenle's _really_ good at bowling with the posture and focus and all. But it all went away the moment he lets go of the ball.

The pink ball was thrown lightly yet he stumbled on his feet. The ball landed on the slippery alley with a soft thud and went straight into the gutter in an agonizingly slow pace.

Jisung looked at Chenle, trying his best not to coo at the older's awkwardness as he walks back to the couch. Instead, as he tries to conceal his squealing with the sleeve of his jacket, it came out as muffled laughter.

Chenle plops down beside him with his arms crossed and an awkward expression plastered on his features, "First shots meant to be bad anyway."

"You just made that up."

"No, I didn't," Chenle childishly counters, "Your turn then, mister I'm-not-so-bad-at-bowling."

Jisung stood up and made his way towards the rack, grabbing a blue ball as heavy as Jaemin's golden retrievers. He gulps down his nervousness, wiping his free sweaty hand onto his jacket. He may or may not forgot he can't bowl. The probability of his first throw to be worse than Chenle's is high.

He gulps once more before gathering his power to throw. He steps back and then walked towards the alley, releasing the ball from his fingers.

He can hear Chenle's high pitched laugh.

The ball didn't even last at least three seconds before entering the gutter. It's like he aimed it in the gutter instead of the pins. Other than that, he almost lost his balance due to the fact that the ball he grabbed was too heavy for him

Therefore, he almost went with the ball. And Chenle fucking thought it was hilarious.

Chenle was still laughing, hands clutched on his stomach. He reached out a hand as if to say to give him a minute to recover and one hand to wipe away the tears pooling out his eyes.

Jisung can't help but laugh along with him. It didn't matter if he made a fool of himself, at least it made the boy he liked the most to laugh as if there's no tomorrow.

Chenle then managed to calm down as he drinks from his water bottle. He runs a hand through his hair and the other fanning himself as he takes deep breaths.

"That was _so_ bad," he huffs out, worn out by laughing too much, "Ji, that was so bad."

Chenle cackles again and Jisung can't help but rub his neck out of embarrassment.

"Like you're any better." He retorts.

"Can I tell you something?" Chenle smiles brightly at him, hands tucked under his chin. He looks incredulously adorable he want to squish his cheeks.

"Sure." Jisung shrugs. He suddenly feels anxious on what he's going to say.

"I'm not a bowling legend," Chenle chuckles, popping up some fries onto his mouth, "Hell, I don't even know how to bowl properly. I just wanna do it for fun."

"Wait really?" Jisung abruptly stood straight, "I can't bowl. Never did it in my entire life."

"Yeah, I figured," Chenle laughs again, "I can't believe we lied about being good at bowling. Who are we trying to impress?"

 _You, you dense motherfucker._ "Haha. yeah." Jisung looks away with his drink on his mouth.

"Well," Chenle stands up, "I guess, let's make the most of it. Jaemin's name's up, I call first shot."

He went back to the ball rack and grabbed a green ball before tossing it badly onto the alley, his boisterous laughter echoing inside the bowling alley.

  
"I can't believe we almost got kicked out."

Jisung laughs. Yeah, they were almost kicked out from making too much noise. Not to mention, Chenle throwing one of the balls upward, nearly making a hole on the ceiling. And when Jisung was making his shot, he may or may not let the ball slip backwards, almost knocking a random child over.

So yeah, they're that bad at bowling and apparently hazardous, as they quote from the mother of the said child.

"Yeah." Jisung chuckles along with the older.

"We should do this again." Chenle said as they walk towards the burger joint near the bowling alley.

"You wanna do this again?" Jisung asked him in disbelief. He thought of it as if he was indirectly asking him out on another date, not that a first date happened anyway.

"Yeah, why not?" Chenle gave him a wide smile, "I'm sure the others will find it fun too! Not Jeno though, I think he'll do well even if he has never been bowling before."

Chenle rambled about how they would do this again with the others but he beg to differ. Jisung doesn't know why but his mind suddenly shut off. He wanted that memory of them bowling to be their little secret, like an inside joke that only the two of them can understand. 

He doesn't know why but he wanted to be selfish.

"Chenle!" Jisung nervously calls out as he was left behind a rambling Chenle. 

They were at least three strides away from each other so Chenle looked back at him, hand shoved in his jeans pockets. A quizzical expression dominated his soft features.

"What's wrong?" Chenle tried to get closer but was stopped by the younger who was restlessly fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

He had witness this side of Jisung before, once when they were eight. The side of which the younger that wanted to get something off his chest. Chenle can vividly remember when they were playing around the latter's house when Jisung accidentally bump into his mother's vase. They hurriedly covered it with Jisung's blanket and waited until his mother came back from work. Jisung was fiddling with whatever's near his hands when he wanted to say something. Whether if its the hem of his shirt or the skin at the edge of his fingers.

A nervous Jisung was never good news for him. Though, Jisung never acted like this towards him so he started to feel nervous too.

"Listen," The younger huffs out, eyes closed tightly and hands slightly trembling though he tried to hide it in his jacket's pockets, "I like you."

Chenle let out a silent gasp as he stood frozen at his spot, eyes widened. He didn't want to jump into conclusions just yet so he stayed silent.

Jisung opened one eye before closing it again. He should carry on with his reckless confession before he loses all his courage. _Fuck it and feelings._

"I like you. More than friends. More than best friends. I like you ever since you played with me in that stupid swing back in second grade. I don't know why I'm confessing right now but after today, after this amazing day with you, my feelings grew stronger. I don't want other people have that kind of moment with you."

Jisung opens his eyes to see Chenle staring in front of him, with a hand covering his mouth.

With both eyes filled with love, confidence, sincerity and everything he felt for the other, his best friend, he let out the words he'd been meaning to tell him all these years.

"I love you, Chenle. Thought you should know."

Jisung avoided eye contact and began staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting object when clearly, the person in front of him was far more interesting.

The thick silence was making Jisung embarrassed so he did what he does best, refute. "You don't have to say anything! I just wanted you to know since I've been carrying this for a while now. I jus-"

Jisung kept stammering word until he was caught off by a pair of arms entangled around his shoulder. The scent of roses and baby powder dominated his sense of smell as the brown hair the older has tickles his nose.

_He was being hugged by Chenle._

To be honest, Jisung expect that he'll get rejected. He didn't get his hopes up with his feelings being reciprocated by him as he was stuck in the friend zone. But what Chenle replied, made his heart raced even faster.

"I love you too," Chenle buries his head on the younger's shoulder as he tightens his hug around him, "I love you, too. More than friends. More than best friends."

Jisung breath hitched, heart beating uncontrollably and hands beginning to sweat. _What the fuck? Is this real?_

"What?"

"I love you too, dummy!" Chenle pulls away but kept on hugging the younger, "I've felt stuff with you the moment I first talked to you. I've been in love with you when you went with me through all my choir contests. I've been in love with you for _years_."

Jisung was never the one who cries in front of those who are important to him but he can't help but let the tears from his eyes roll down his cheeks.

"Are you for real?" He dumbly asked. _This must be a dream_ , he thought, _this feels like a dream._

"Yes, Ji." Chenle cups his face, thumbs swiping his never ending flow of tears fondly, "This is real."

Jisung mimicked his actions cupped the older's face, eyes filled with happy tears. He leans forward, resting his forehead against Chenle's.

"You don't know how long I waited for this day to happen." Chenle mumbles under his breath. _Me too_ , he thought.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jisung suddenly blurts out. He can see how Chenle's eyes shot open but he never moved away from him. Instead, he hums softly in reply.

Jisung brushes his bangs away, tucking some of his brown locks behind his ear. His other hand travels down to the older's waist, pulling him closer.

Chenle looks wonderful under the sunset sky, an orange glow reflecting on his features, making him seem ethereal. The tears that fell from his pretty eyes glimmers from the light. His lip glistened as he licks them wet. Oh, how much Jisung wanted to feel those plump lips of his.

Without a second thought, Jisung leans down, pressing his lips onto Chenle's.

Chenle presses himself more onto the younger as he tilts his head for a better angle. He smiles into their kiss as Jisung ran his thumb on his cheek lovingly, like if he presses more or do more actions, their moment will be ruined.

Chenle pulls away as he was starting to get breathless. His chest heaving up and down rhythmically with Jisung's who's staring at him with intense yet gentle eyes.

"Wow." Jisung pants, breath ghosting over his as their lips brush lightly with each.

Chenle giggles at the sight of the younger. Moist lips, flushed cheeks and rumpled shirt. The tip of his ears reddened making him cuter than usual.

Unable to contain himself, he presses small kisses on both of his cheeks before completely letting go.

Jisung was too dumbstruck. Chenle's smiling face was brighter than the sun setting behind them. The flush in his cheeks was almost the same color as his sweater.

"Does this mean you're mine?"

"Maybe," Chenle slyly replied, "Unless, you are mine as well."

Jisung chuckles in delight. _Finally._

"Then, I am yours."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!!
> 
> Twitte and CuriousCat: @jenyutalele


End file.
